villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Lan Asuka (Devilman Lady Anime)
I've seen the Devilman Lady anime recently, and it's worth watching. So, my next proposal is going to be Lan Asuka from the aforementioned anime. What is the work? The Devilman Lady anime (also known as The Devil Lady in the West) is the 1998 anime adaptation of the manga series of the same name by Go Nagai, the creator of the Devilman franchise. Pretty much of the show deviates from the manga, right down to the plot and the characters. Jun Fudo is a beautiful supermodel who is idolized by many. She also has a dark secret that not even she knows about at first, for within her lie the genes that hold the next step in the evolution of mankind, the same blood as the beast-like superhumans that terrorize the city. Unlike the rest of them, however, Jun has managed to hold a tenuous grip onto her humanity, and she is recruited by the mysterious Lan Asuka, member of a secret organization within the government, aimed at controlling, if not eliminating, these berserk destroyers of mankind. Jun, as Devil Lady, must now exterminate her own kind, but it is unclear how much longer can she keep her sanity in a situation she never chose to begin with. Who is the villainness? Lan Asuka is the head of the Human Alliance Japan Branch. She is the one who recruits Jun Fudo to fight the Devil Beasts after forcing her to do so or be snuffed out. Asuka is displayed as a cynical and arrogant person determined to stop the spread of Devil Beasts. However, progress into the plot reveals a more sinister and dominating plot. What did she do? Asuka was born to a Japanese mother and a Caucasian American father. They were initially raised to be a boy until years of development later had Asuka become more like a woman. Asuka had cursed her parents for giving them a body that was neither one or the other. For the remaining years of her life, Asuka had to use medication to keep her male parts from showing while working her way up in the government collaboration organization the Human Alliance, eventually becoming the head of the Japan Branch. Asuka was the one who set loose the Devil Beasts on Jun to cause her transformation into Lady. With Jun awakened as Lady, Asuka had her put under the H.A.'s custody with Asuka becoming her overseer and sending Jun on missions to terminate selected Devil Beasts all the while having Jun's life at her fingertips. For most of the series, Asuka was shown to be indifferent to Jun as well as her ideas for peace among the Devil Beasts. As a matter of fact, Asuka had actually been sabotaging any and all negotiations between these parties as she had no desire to have the Devil Beasts out in the open. Overtime, Asuka had gotten softer and treated Jun better. But by the time Jun had gained a better understanding of everything that had happened, Jun left to confront Asuka. Asuka creating an illusionary space reveals to Jun her true colors, revealing the effects of the Lan Factor that made her an intersex, and her feelings about how she sees the world with hate and the lust she felt towards Jun. Paralyzing Lady with her powers, Asuka proceeds to rape Jun before tossing her into the abyss that leads to Inferno. With Jun out of the way, Asuka transforms into the God Child using her psychic powers to control every human on the planet, severing their free will and by effect stopping all conflicts all the while keeping the Devilmen in concentration camps where they are cared for but not permitted to leave. Jun however returned as an empowered Giga Lady fueled by the hate and anguish of the fallen Devil Beasts. Asuka, seeing Jun as an abomination in her perfect world readies her powers to destroy her. Lady provides much more of a challenge however, forcing Asuka to assume a more monstrous form and becoming more vicious. The raging God Child severely wounds Lady, blowing off of her arms. However, in their moment of cockiness Asuka is severed in half by Lady's Devil Cutter exploding into a shower of light. With Asuka dead, the humans regained their free will and it seems that the Devilmen have integrated into society alongside them. Mitigating Factors Unlike her manga counterpart, the anime version Lan Asuka lacks any resemblance of redeeming qualities; having started out as an ally to Jun before revealing her true colors. She also lacks any empathy towards the Devil Beasts, given the fact they were once humans themselves; and even objects to Jun's naivete. On top of that, she even sees Jun as her pet, no less. Once her true intentions are revealed, Lan is basically a narcissistic perfectionist and textbook sociopath with a god complex, with the purpose of removing humans of their free will. When Jun resurfaces to confront her, Lan mocks her as an abomination due to her being born with Devil Beast powers. Heinous Standards Well it goes without saying that any work of Go Nagai is not for the faint of heart; but all have their own fair share of heinous standards, and the Devilman franchise is not without any level of heinousness. Other than forcing Jun to do her dirty work putting down Devil Beasts, the most heinous act Lan has ever done is raping Jun once her true colors are exposed. Final Verdict Anime!Lan is basically on the same room as Embryo. Make that an easy keep.. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals